


Burden of Proof

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about Rob and Felipe. But Fernando likes to be *proved* right...<br/>Christmassy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ferrari's 2011 Christmas event, where they were all dressed up in Santa outfits, and ended up apparently doing the cancan!

Everyone in the garage joked about them. How could they not? After all, it seemed that Rob and Felipe _tried_ to make it blatantly obvious, with ass-slaps and doe-eyes and accidental use of pet names when millions of people were watching and listening. But they wouldn’t _admit_ to anything, nothing at all. Which annoyed Fernando in particular. He hated not having proof that he was right, even though he knew that he was...  
  
He’d tried goading or tricking them into saying something, but that hadn’t worked. He’d tried following the pair when they left together ‘to discuss telemetry’, trying to interrupt them in possibly intimate moments, or employing assistance from other team members to catch them in a compromising position. But still, neither he nor any of his accomplices had any success. They got sneakier, trying to borrow phones, or even laptops, looking for evidence. But if there was any, it was too well hidden for them to find.  
  
Eventually, they gave up being subtle and sneaky, and went all guns blazing.  
  
It was the end of Ferrari’s Christmas “event”. This year, for reasons unknown, they’d had everyone important dressed in Santa suits doing what appeared to be the can-can on stage, among other silly stunts. Rob had thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t enough of a public face to be required to join in, and instead had just tucked himself away to watch and laugh, his eyes twinkling at little Felipe dressed in the ridiculous costume.  
  
After all the photos had been taken and the videos recorded, and the senior management had made their little speeches, the team were back downstairs in the green room, packing up the kit and getting ready to head home for Christmas. Rob and Felipe were off in a changing room to one side, the driver taking seemingly forever to get out of the costume and back into his jeans and t-shirt, prattling away cheerfully about how silly the PR work could be, and the engineer was in no mood to hurry him, not when he had the chance to just sit around just staring at Felipe being gorgeous and shirtless like that...  
  
Eventually, Felipe was dressed again, and Rob found himself carrying the Santa outfit as he followed Felipe out into the green room, to say their goodbyes and Merry Christmasses to the team before heading off. The green room was still remarkably full, people still clearing things up, milling around, and chatting away, generally looking in no hurry to go anywhere. Looking suspiciously laid back, almost _conspiratorial_ in fact... Rob and Felipe waved their farewells, but as Rob laid his hand on the door handle the room fell silent, and there was a definite cough. They both turned around, to find the team all looking at them, grinning. Fernando, his arms crossed, gestured slightly above their heads, and the two men slowly looked up, blushes spreading across their faces as they saw what was stuck to the ceiling above them. Mistletoe. Quite a lot of it actually. Rob’s heart sank in horror, and he glared at Fernando’s butter-wouldn’t-melt expression, before looking down at Felipe.  
  
“You’ve done enough ridiculous things with everyone watching for one day, surely?” he ventured, half-smiling nervously. But the younger man was looking straight at him, also blushing furiously, but looking pouty and fiery and defiant and slightly wicked, and so very _proud_ of the man looking down at him.  
  
“One more cannot hurt, no?" Felipe shrugged, and then grinned wickedly. "Is Christmas after all...” He reached up to grab Rob’s collar, dragging him down to almost crash their lips together, and slipping his other arm around Rob’s neck. Rob wrapped his arms around Felipe’s waist, mainly to stop himself from falling over, and he would have been quite happy to stop there, especially with everyone around them cheering and whistling like that... But what Felipe wanted, Felipe got, and it seemed he liked the attention. Rob found his mouth falling open to his insistent tongue, and really, when Felipe was kissing him like _that_ , it was very hard indeed to say no...  
  
When Felipe let go, the room was more giggling than cheering, and Rob found himself rather dumbstruck, still blushing madly.  
  
“ _Feliz Natal_ , Rob,” Felipe almost whispered in his ear, his grin audible, as he took the Santa hat out of Rob's arms and pulled it unceremoniously onto the older man's head.  
  
“You’re going to pay for this,” Rob replied, equally quietly, unheard by anyone else over the round of applause, but barely suppressing his smile.  
  
Felipe jst grinned mischievously. “I look forward to it...”  
  
Fernando coughed again, and the team moved enough to let the now confirmed (but still blushing) couple out through the door. He smirked slightly to himself - not only was that several _interesting_ forfeits won from several people, but he could survive off this smugness for a good few months at least. Fernando did _like_ being right.


End file.
